


Put on the Red Light

by rabidchild67



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal as rentboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put on the Red Light

**Author's Note:**

> The title is, of course, a lyric from the song "Roxanne" by The Police.

He sat at the crowded hotel bar, one of the better ones in the city, sipping at his dirty martini like it mattered. He glanced at the time on his mobile phone, calculating how much longer he’d wait. He glanced over as a man stepped up to the bar beside him and flagged down the bartender.

“Bruichladdich, neat,” the man ordered. The bartender nodded and left to fill a glass.

“That’s a rare whisky.”

“I’m a rare man.”

“Nick Halden,” he said, proffering a hand. 

“Peter Lassen,” the other man replied, shaking it briskly. The bartender brought Lassen his drink and set it down. 

Nick gave Lassen an appraising look up and down. “So _you’re_ my 9:00?”

Lassen inclined his head and sipped at his Scotch.

Nick turned back to his own drink. “Sorry, buddy, but I don’t think you could afford me on a cop’s salary.”

Lassen smiled, his eyes twinkling. “I don’t have to be able to afford you, Mr. Halden. I’m not paying.”

Nick gave a short bark of laughter, then turned to face him, holding both his hands before him, wrists touching. “Then you’re going to have to arrest me, because I don’t do extortion either.”

“That's not what I meant.” He put his hand atop Nick’s and pushed them down, leaning forward. Nick took note of the wedding ring. “You’ll do me for free,” Lassen whispered into Nick’s ear, “and by the end of the night, you’ll be begging me to fuck you.”

“Oh, you think so?”

He nodded.

“I seriously doubt it.”

“Then let’s make it interesting. If you’re not begging for it by the time I’m done with you, I’ll pay you double your rate.”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “You’ve got ten grand?”

Lassen produced a platinum credit card. “Never leave home without it.”

“I’ll call my pimp.”

\----

Nick breezed into Lassen’s suite at the hotel and looked around with a critical eye. It wasn’t the top end room, but it was luxuriously appointed. He noted with amusement that there was an ice bucket with champagne chilling on the bar, and had to give Lassen credit for at least trying to set a mood. He turned to face his client and began to unfasten his cufflinks.

“How do you want me?”

Lassen clucked his tongue and shook his head slowly. “It doesn’t work that way.” He stepped up to Nick and into his personal space, stopped with his lips an inch away Nick’s mouth. “I set the pace,” he told him, and Nick could smell the smoky notes of the whisky on his breath. They kissed, and Nick dropped his arms to his sides as Lassen placed his hands on either side of his head, wide thumbs caressing Nick’s temples.

_So, he’s a good kisser,_ Nick thought fleetingly as he pressed himself up against the other man, snaking a hand around his back to pull him closer. Lassen pulled away, sucking on Nick’s tongue as he did so, a smile on his lips as he stood back. Nick swayed on his feet, a little breathless.

Lassen smirked and eased the younger man’s suit jacket off, removed his cufflinks and tie, and began to slowly unbutton his shirt for him. He pressed his lips against Nick’s throat as he pushed the fabric down his arms, began to kiss a line down Nick’s left shoulder, pausing to suck at his clavicle, to drag his bottom teeth gently along the skin, varying his pace, _kiss…kiss…suck…kiss…teeth_. The attention caused goose pimples to erupt up and down Nick’s arms and he suppressed a shiver. Peter Lassen had a talented mouth – Nick was freely willing to admit that. 

Lassen finally removed Nick’s shirt and led him over to the couch, where he eased him to a sitting position. He removed his own jacket and tie and sat down next to him, caressing the side of his face with an open palm.

“You know, this is going to be the most expensive round of foreplay you’ve ever delivered,” Nick told him, though he angled his face sideways to press his cheek into the man’s hand.

Lassen put his thumb in Nick’s mouth and he sucked at it. “You haven’t met my wife,” he said with a smile. 

He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the skin around Nick’s nipple, repeating his pattern of kissing and sucking, coaxing it to full arousal before dragging his teeth across the sensitive nib. Nick couldn’t suppress the moan Lassen got out of him with that maneuver, and when the man set to work on the other one, he put his hand in his hair and pulled him in closer. 

Lassen sat back and Nick almost protested. “I set the pace, Nick,” he reminded him, then set back to work, making his way slowly down his belly until he reached his navel, where he began to move his tongue in and out of the hole. This simultaneously tickled and sent a wave of heat into Nick’s groin, which Lassen noticed immediately. He leaned down and placed his mouth over the burgeoning erection through Nick’s pants, and breathed on it. The heat was almost too much and Nick gasped audibly. 

Lassen sat up and looked at him, his eyes dark with desire as he undid Nick’s belt buckle. He eased him back to a reclining position on the couch with a hand on the center of his chest and tugged at the trousers. Nick obligingly raised his hips to make their removal easier, and toed off his shoes while Lassen removed his socks. Dressed only in a pair of grey boxer briefs, Nick lay with his head back on the couch, throat exposed, and Lassen apparently couldn’t resist kissing him there. 

Then he began the deliciously torturous, slow process of kissing his way down Nick’s body again, _kiss…kiss…bite…suck…kiss_. By the time Lassen made his way back to Nick’s crotch, the front of his boxer briefs was dark with a growing stain of pre-come, Nick’s long cock practically twitching to be touched. 

Lassen placed his palm over the massive erection and Nick’s breath hitched. Lassen tugged the briefs down and off, and began to deliver the same agonizingly slow attention to Nick’s dick he’d performed on his body. 

“Holy shit,” Nick gasped as Lassen gently took his balls into his mouth and began to suck. 

Lassen stopped what he was doing and gave Nick an appraising look. “How am I doing?”

Nick waved his hand noncommittally. “I may consider a discount,” he breathed.

Lassen smiled, got off the couch and onto his knees. He put a hand on each hip, reached up and kissed Nick on the mouth. “Are you going to start from the top again?” Nick asked, his voice sounding too high in his ears.

Lassen shook his head. “Do you think you can turn over?”

Nick nodded and flipped over, but Lassen guided him with a hand along his ribs so that he stayed on his knees with his ass in the air. Lassen got behind him and began to kiss the same trail down Nick’s lower back, _kiss…suck…teeth_ , then ran his tongue up and down the crack of his ass, kissing him as he moved. Nick arched his back, widening his thighs as the man began to kiss and lick around the pucker of his ass. 

Nick groaned and leaned forward more heavily on his forearms, while Lassen spread his butt cheeks wider with his hands and began to tease at his asshole with his mouth and tongue, using the same agonizing pace as before, kissing and licking around and around until he finally stuck the tip of his tongue in, past the initial resistance, then out. In. Out. Over. And again.

“Christ,” Nick panted, reaching down to touch his own dripping cock, but Lassen pushed his hand away and straightened up. 

“Uh-uh,” he reminded, and Nick nearly whimpered.

While Lassen was apart from him, he took the opportunity to remove his own clothes. Nick glanced back and caught a glimpse of the man’s cock, thick and glistening with pre-come. The thought of it inside him fairly made his head spin with want, but something inside his brain still didn’t want to give in yet. He turned his face back around and laid his cheek against the arm of the couch, as Lassen moved closer.

Lassen produced a tiny bottle of lube from somewhere, eased himself behind Nick and slicked up the fingers of his left hand. He returned to rimming Nick slowly, and eventually replaced his tongue with his middle finger, sticking it in gently, easing through the resistance and working him open. Soon, he was able to get a second finger in, and then went back to kissing around the area, alternating his fingers and his mouth at irregular intervals. 

Nick had his eyes closed, had stopped watching, and was just enjoying the sensations when he felt something long and hot rubbing against him. Turning his head, he saw that Lassen had coaxed his cock to full hardness and was rubbing its underside along the crack of Nick’s ass, again with that agonizing slowness and patience that was his apparent trademark. The heat of it was delicious, and before he knew it, Nick found himself leaning back against it, wanting more contact, but Lassen stopped him with a hand on his ass, and then went back to it.

“How we doing?” Lassen’s voice was suddenly beside his ear, his breath ruffling Nick’s hair, making him jump a little. 

“Fine. Good. Um, good job there.”

“You ready to give in yet?”

Nick swallowed. “No. I, uh, no.”

Lassen straightened back up and delivered his _coup de grace_ , taking his dick in hand and poking it gently around Nick’s asshole, running it down along Nick’s perineum to caress the underside of his balls and back again, moving closer and closer each time until his dick ran along the underside of Nick’s. And then he did it again.

“Fucker!” Nick muttered as Lassen again poked the tip of his cock gently against his asshole once, twice.

“What was that?” Lassen said, breaking the contact, and Nick couldn’t help his reaction – he pushed his ass back against the man’s crotch, wanting his touch, shaking with need.

“God,” Nick said, almost whined, and looked back at Lassen, who had a smug expression on his face. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Yes?”

“Please, please fuck me.”

“And?”

“I am begging you to just fuck me!” Nick said, desperate, and Lassen chuckled and grabbed the condom he’d left on the coffee table earlier and slipped it on.

Nick moved forward a bit, resting his forearms on the arm of the couch as Lassen positioned himself behind him, one hand on his dick, guiding it into Nick’s asshole. As before, he took his sweet time, inserting the head into the tightness gently, then removing it, several times until Nick was open and ready for him. Lassen then stuffed his dick into Nick’s hole inch by inch, then eased it out, in, then out. 

Nick pressed back against him then, fucking himself down onto Lassen’s cock harder. Lassen took it for a sign, and finally, _finally_ increased his pace. Putting a hand on Nick’s shoulder, he began to pump into him, increasing his speed as he went. Nick groaned and arched his back, wanting more, harder, faster. “Fuck me, please,” he gasped, a desperate edge to his voice. “I’m so close, Peter, just fuck me, fuck me.”

Peter leaned in over his back and pressed a kiss between his sweaty shoulder blades, then reached down and took his dripping cock into his hand, holding on tight. The force of his thrusts pushed the rigid flesh through Peter’s hand, and soon the younger man was clenching around him, his balls drawing up tight. They came nearly simultaneously, their orgasms rocking them both, then fell to the couch in a tangle of sweaty, quivering limbs.

“Jesus, that was…” 

“You liked that?” Peter said and the other man nodded. Peter placed a gentle, almost chaste kiss to his young lover’s lips and then held him tighter. 

“Happy Birthday, Neal.” 

\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
